Iam a rejectit's in my blood
by wolfwiz
Summary: When Sam's mother reveals who Sam father is, she set's out to find him. But there's a little surprise on who her father is. With a little help from Carly, Freddie, and Spencer along the way. T just to be safe. R&R plz


XXXSAMPOVXXX

" Mom, I home!" I yelled out. "Ok!" I heard my mom scream from her room, in our tiny apartment. I threw my bag in the corner of our house, not caring were it goes and plopped myself on the couch. I closed my eyes for a little bit, not wanting to do anything at the moment. All I could think about was some speghetti tacos. Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. I was about to get up and scream to my mom that I was gonna go to Carly's house, but then I stopped, and sat back down. I didn't want to go alone, I didn't want to walk all the way over to Carly's house, or take a bus, on my own at least. I was still pretty cosious, I didn't want to repeat my ' Kiddnapping' incedent again. Niether me, Freddie, or Carly wanted to go on our own anymore, well, atleast until we can trust the world again. But for now, I ain't gonna take any chances.

I saw my mom walk out of her room, with a baggy t-shirt on and some jeans, fixing her earings she has on. She stopped when she saw that I was on the couch. She smiled, I lightly smiled back.

"Hey Sam, you got any homework?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Well, aren't you gonna do it?"

"Nope."

"...Ok then. Gizel and I are gonna go to the movies, you wanna come?" She asked. I thought about it, I want to say yes, but I already saw like, every movie out there anyway. I don't like to see repeats unless I'm really, really bored.

"Nah, I already saw all of the movies, you kids have fun without me." I replied. She shrugged and continued to the kitchen. "Are you sure? After the movies me and Gizel are going to TGI Fridays." She said in a singy songy voice. Aw damn, I love TGI Fridays, and I was really hungry, but I feel like some takos instead.

"No but, you think Gizel can dropp me off at Carly's on the way there?" I asked. She came out of the kitchen holding a beer in one hand and two twinky's in the other. She tossed me a twinky, I quickly cought it with both hands and ripped through that plastic like if there was gold in there.

"Yeah, I think she won't mind." She shouted as she took a bite of her twinky, So did I. My mom finished her twinky in two bites, and had some of that frosting on her lip. I scratched my lip to signal her that she's got some crap on her face. She took the signal and tapped the top of her lip, where the frosting was. Her eye brows shot up and she ran to the bath room. I laughed. But as she ran to the crapper room, a peice of paper fell out of her pocket, and it landed right in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. It's probably one of the dude's she dating number, or a buissness card to one of the shoe shops she goes to all the time. I felt the need to pick the paper up, but once I got a good look of the paper, it was a picture.

The picture had two teenagers, a girl with wavey blond hair, brown eyes, had some jeans on and a tank-top. Beside her, was a dude, he had long blond hair, blue eyes, with a hoodie on, some jeans, and blue converse. They were both infront of a large crowd, and the dude had a rock sign in his hand. I raised an eye brow, why would my mom have this picture in her pocket? theese people are probably one of her friends or something. My mom came back in the room, her face looked a little damp, she stopped in her tracks when she saw me holding the picture. She had a worried expression on her face, and she walked right over to me.

"Um...whatcha got there kiddo?"

"Nothing, just a picture you dropped. Who are theese people?" I asked. She sighed, but why? She sat down looking at the floor with a blank expression, come on lady, speak up already.

"Well...Sam, that girl in the picture...is me." Whoa! Jeez, momma looks young. The shape of the face, the hair, the cl-well the cloths don't look all defferent, but still, she looks so young. "Wow mom, how old were you there? like 18? what? 17?"

"15"

"Even younger!" I shouted, I got a good laugh. My mom doesn't like to feel old, but she 46 years old. She got every reason to feel old, even thought she tells her dates she's 29. I figured out who the chick was, but the dude still named nameless. I pointed at the dude in the picture.

"So mom, who's this?" My mom looked worried. I raised an eyebrow, why would she be worried? It's just a dude...right? Myt mom patted the couch beside her, giving me the signal to sit down. It must be pretty important if she's missing a whole lot beer drinkin' for this. Once I sat down, my mom sighed.

"Samatha...the guy in the picture was an old friend of mine. Well, he was a pen pal." she said. A pen pal? That's really lame. Freddie has a pen pal, he's really lame to. His pen pal's name is...I dunno, I think it's Richard Geekly. Yeah, his last name is Geekly, that proves the lameness. Anway, I chuckled. My mom heard me she didn't really care, never really does anyway.

"No offense, but, that's REALLY lame."

"I know, but grampa buck wanted me to interact with someone. You see, grampa thought I needed more friends. At the time, my only friends were Gizel and cousin Ernest."

"Ernest? You never told me about him."

"Yeah, he's on parol." Of course, most of my family is either in jail or on parol. Typical for the puckett family. I rolled my eyes, and she continued with the story.

"Anyway, one day, my pen pal said he was going to visit seatle by himself so he come and meet me. I've never seen him before, but we had alot in common. We both like Greenday, we love to party, we both love to eat twinkies, and we love to play drums. We just had so much in common. He got me tickets to a green day concert, and we went. Then we kissed and..." My mom trailed off. I didn't know what she was going to say next, but for some reason, my heart felt like it has gonna pump it's way out of my chest. My mom looked down at the floor, then back up at me.

"He...got me pregnant..." My mom said. My jaw dropped, I remeber my mom telling me she had me when she was 32, she lied, My mom's not 46 she's only 30. My mom had me when she was 15. This guy in the picture is my dad. But, my mom told me he left when I was only 2 years old.

"Mom...were is this guy?" I felt the need to ask her. I never really cared about my dad, not until now. For some reason, every fiber of my body wants to know where, and who he is. My mom finally stood up.

"His name is Chris G-" My mom stoped when her phone rang, she ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello?...Hey, sorry we'll be right down...m'kay, yeah don't worry I won't." My mom quickly closed her pone and looked back at me. She smiled, I didn't return it. "Um, Gizel's here. You still want her to give you that ride?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Yeah, but tell me first...what's his name?" There was a long pause, I crossed my arms waiting for her to respond, which she wasn't and I was getting annoyed. I was about to say something, until my mom finally said.

"Chris...Gaylor..."

XXXX A/N Kay so as you can see, Sam's dad's name is Chris Gaylor (Sound Familier :) her dad is supposed to be a REAL celebrity from our world but I want it to be a surprise for people who don't know him, so if you do know who Chris Gaylor is, do not say it on the reviews please. Thnak you and enjoy this chapter. And try not to bash in reviews.

-wolfwiz 


End file.
